Jangan Pergi
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Semuanya terlihat begitu sangat nyata.Sentuhannya,pelukkannya,bisikkannya.Namun ia tahu semua itu hanya mimpi. Dan ia tak mungkin kembali.Kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan.Dan biarkanlah semua kenangan itu tersimpan dalam memori ingatannya.Bad Summry/SasuNaru/Typo/Aneh. Review Please


**Title:** Jangan Pergi

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Aneh , Typo, Abal, Alur Kecepatan **(Klo gak suka ya gak usah di baca)**

**Genre:** _ Romance, Angst_

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Jangan Pergi**

**ku iringi langkahmu sampai ke akhir jalan****  
****sungguh berat terasa menyadari semua****  
****di saat terakhirku menatap wajah itu****  
****terpejam kedua mata dan terbang selamanya**

Air mata itu terus mengalir dari mata birunya dengan mudah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Pemuda berkulit cokelat dan berambut pirangitu. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju tengah laut. Kedua kakinya berjalan menyeret pasir pantai putih tanpa perintah dari sang pemiliknya. Hingga akhirnya telapak kaki itu berhasil menyentuh air laut yang dingin. Akan tetapi langkahnya tak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia terus berjalan. Tidak memperdulikan dinginnya air laut yang menusuk tulangnya belulangnya. Kini setengah badannya telah tertutupi air laut. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya menuju tepi pantai.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tangan besar mencengkram kedua bahu _Naruto _kuat.  
Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Bahkan ia tidak berani melihat _pemuda_ yang saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi kaki – kakinya.  
"Jawab aku! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah? Bunuh diri?"_ pemuda berambut spike seperti pantat ayam_ itu kini bertanya dengan nada suara tinggi.

Akhirnya Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto sangat terkejut begitu melihat _pemuda_yang kini berada dihadapannya. Perlahan – lahan tangan tannya yang gemetaran itu mulai bergerak, berusaha menyentuh pipi _pemuda _itu. Mulutnya mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Lidahnya begitu kaku hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan air mata itu kembali mengalir dari sudut mata birunya.  
Akhirnya, Air mata itu menetes secara perlahan lama-kelamaan semakin deras. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Naruto langsung memeluk pujaan hatinya itu.  
"Sasuke. kau telah kembali ." ucap _Naruto di sela-sela tangisnya_.  
_Pemuda yang _bernama Sasuke itu membalas memeluk Naruto.  
"Jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sisiku lagi ya Teme" pinta Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.  
"_Hn Dobe_. Aku janji ." hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke katakan pada _Naruto _yang kini memeluknya dan menangis tersedu – sedu di dadanya yang bidang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha memberikan kehangatan kepada Naruto.  
"Hey Dobe_._" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto.  
Kedua telapak tangannya yang besar memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi _Naruto pemuda _yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan jari tangannya.  
"Sudahlah . Jangan menangis lagi Dobe ."  
"Tidak bisa Teme. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Jika kau pergi, sebagian hatiku ikut pergi bersamamu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya  
"Benarkah? Padahal aku pergi tidak membawa sebagian hatimu? Tapi mengapa kau bilang hatimu ikut bersamaku?" Kata Sasuke setengah tidak percaya  
"_Ya Teme !_ Berhenti bercanda!" Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke.  
"Aku ini sedang serius tahu!"kata Naruto kesal  
"Sejak kapan kau bisa serius Dobe ?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Naruto seperti itu. "_Setidaknya ia tidak menangis." _ pikir Sasuke  
"Dobe. Temani aku keliling sebentar ya." pinta Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto

Kini, Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai. Naruto tidak menolak ajakan itu. Bahkan ia sangat merindukan genggaman tangan itu. Genggaman tangan yang terasa lembut dan hangat.  
"Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku pergi?" pertanyaan itu tiba – tiba saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke.  
Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kaget. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.  
"Apa kau menangis sepanjang hari? Mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar sambil memandangi wajahku didalam bingkai fotomu?" pertanyaan Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto merasa terpojokkan. "Aku kira kau sekuat apa yang aku bayangkan. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari Sasuke.  
"Mana Naruto yang selalu tersenyum ceria walaupun saat dia sedang sedih?"  
Naruto tidak menjawab  
Sasuke kembali mengenggam erat kedua bahu Naruto. "Mana suara tawa Naruto yang terdengar renyah ditelingaku? Mana Naruto yang cerewet dan tidak pernah bosan menasihatiku? Apa Naruto kini i telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh Naruto cengeng yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dalam hidupnya ?"  
Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Membalas tatapan mata Sasuke saja, ia tak sanggup. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Membiarkan sebagian rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis kembali. "_Mengapa aku begitu lemah ?" _ Gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Lihat aku Dobe." Kata Sasuke. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebagian rambut Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat jelas wajah Naruto yang sembab karena tidak bosan – bosannya mengeluarkan air mata.  
"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa aku disisimu ."  
"Tapi Teme …Aku tidak bisa …. aku tidak ." ucap Naruto terbata-bata  
"Kau harus bisa. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja, kau tidak mau mencoba untuk menjalaninya. Semua itu membutuhkan proses." Tangan Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya.  
"Dobe. Lihat aku ."  
Dengan sangat terpaksa,akhirnya Naruto membalas tatapan mata Sasuke. Oniks bertemu Shappire. Tatapan yang sangat di rindukannya. Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, teduh dan terlindungi. Mata yang selalu ingin dilihatnya ketika ia membuka mata untuk mengawali harinya dan mata yang selalu ingin dilihatnya ketika ia memejamkan mata untuk mengakhiri harinya.  
"Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau malah membuatku tidak tenang. Kau membuatku tersiksa dan selalu dihantui oleh rasa bersalah akan dirimu." Ucap Sasuke putus asa. "Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tidak bisa bersatu. Takdirlah yang memisahkan kita." Tambahnya  
Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Naruto berdiri mematung. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.  
"Kau harus berjanji padaku Dobe. Kau harus kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang ceria seperti matahari." Ucap  
. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Kini aku dapat tersenyum bahagia karena semua itu berkat dirimu ." Sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajah Sasuke lalu memeluk kembali Naruto dengan erat  
Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan untuk terakhir kalinya lalu ia menyeka air mata Naruto. Dipandangnya wajah Naruto lekat – lekat, dan kata itu meluncur dari bibir ranum Sasuke. Kata yang membuat air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto.  
"Aishiteru yoo Dobe ."

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan rasa hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya namun Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.  
Tiba – tiba saja angin berhembus di dekatnya. Angin yang merubah Sasuke perlahan – lahan menjadi serpihan debu dan membawa Sasuke pergi bersamanya. Sekilas terlihat seulas senyuman terbentuk dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto terus menatap kepergian Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Naruto membalas senyuman itu.  
"Aishiteru Teme ."

**inginku mengejar dirimu****  
****menggenggam erat tanganmu****  
****sungguh ku tak rela...**** ku tahu kau tak tersenyum melihatku menangis****  
****maka sekuat tenagaku ku relakan saat kepergianmu****  
**

"Hosh.. Hosh…"  
Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka seketika. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memimpikan Sasuke setelah kematiannya seminggu yang lalu akibat kecelakan mobil yang menimpanya. Tepatnya sehari sebelum mereka menikah. Ya, mereka berdua akan segera menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil, namun takdir berkata lain.

Semuanya terlihat begitu sangat nyata. Sentuhannya, pelukkannya, bisikkannya. Namun ia tahu semua itu hanya mimpi. Dan ia tak mungkin kembali. Kembali menggenggam tangannya. Kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Kembali mengecupnya dan kembali tersenyum padanya. Kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Dan biarkanlah semua kenangan itu tersimpan dalam memori ingatannya.  
Naruto terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan matanya menatap kosong lurus. Memperhatikan sebuah foto yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Foto dengan senyuman yang terlukis indah dibibirnya dan sebuah tulisan tertulis di foto itu. Tertulis di situ nama mereka yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Teme. Kau lihat betapa bodohnya diriku sekarang, bukan? Ternyata panggilan Dobe memang cocok untukku ." Naruto mulai berbicara dengan foto itu lagi.  
"Bahkan kini aku sering berbicara pada sebuah foto. Foto dirimu Sasuke ." Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Meluapkan semua kesedihan yang ia pendam selama ini. kesedihan yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.  
"Teme. Aku janji bahwa aku akan kembali ceria seperti Naruto yang dulu. Yosh… Semangat ." janji Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya

**THE END**

**Author** : Wakakwakak Fict gak jelas. Mana memakai lagunya Vierra Kepergianmu lagi  
Entah kenapa Haru suka sekali bikin angst. Sebagian besar isi dari fict ini dari kisah nyata Haru  
**Naruto**: huhuhu. Kenapa harus aku sih yang jadi korban Teme itu?  
**Author** : Maafin Haru ya Naru. Haru lagi stress nih sebentar lagi ulangan semester  
**Naruto** : Jangan sedih donk Haru. Semangat !  
**Author** : Makasih Naru** # sambil meluk Naruto**  
**Sasuke** : **#Ctarrrrrrr**  
**Author** : **#Merasakan aura tidak enak** . Kaburrrrrrr  
**Sasuke** : Author kurang ajar. Sini kau ! #siapin chidori  
**Naruto** :Lho koq pada main lari-larian ? Naru mw ikuttan donk  
Terima Kasih sudah membacanya  
Mind to review ?


End file.
